La mujer de mis sueños
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: El pensar que estaría junto a ella por los próximos 40 minutos le remecía por entero.


**LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

Shinji estaba parado frente a la puerta indeciso de si entrar o no, sabía que debía entrar, era una orden de Misato, pero aún así le resultaba difícil. El solo pensar que estaría junto a ella por los próximos 40 minutos le remecía por entero. Finalmente se armó de valor y entró a la habitación.

Estaba justo donde sabía la encontraría, sentada ante un escritorio revisando un montón de papeles, lo más seguro es que fueran fichas médicas o informes de sincronización. No pudo imaginar ninguna otra cosa que pudiera concitar tal atención de esa mujer.

Por más que trató, no pudo evitar el recorrerla con la mirada. Sus hermosos ojos, ahora tras unos anteojos observaban con intensidad el papel que sostenían sus delicadas manos, sus labios sensuales pintados de rojo invitaban a besarla, mientras su rubia cabellera enmarcaba su rostro de diosa.

Su cuerpo era delgado y grácil y de un porte que muy pocas mujeres poseían, sus largas y torneadas piernas estaban enfundadas en finas medias de color negro y su piel era blanca como la porcelana y a primera vista suave como la seda. Shinji Ikari jamás en su vida había conocido a mujer más perfecta que ella.

Ritsuko Akagi desvió la mirada del informe de sincronización y se encontró a Shinji observándola fijamente, con tal intensidad que sin saber por qué, causó que su corazón se acelerara.

-- Shinji... ¿llevas mucho tiempo ahí?. No te oí entrar -- dijo finalmente Ritsuko encontrando su voz.

-- N, no, acabo de llegar, pero estaba tan concentrada que no quise interrumpirla.

-- Gracias por ser tan considerado Shinji –- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ritsuko se levantó, caminó hasta donde Shinji y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-- Bien, comencemos con el chequeo médico para que puedas retirarte a casa.

Shinji asintió y fue tras el biombo a quitarse la ropa quedando solo en calzoncillos.

Esta es una de las partes que Shinji más detestaba del famoso chequeo médico, la doctor Ritsuko podía verlo prácticamente como Dios lo trajo al mundo y desgraciadamente no tenía un cuerpo muy atractivo que digamos, aunque con tanto entrenamiento en NERV, de un año a esta parte se había desarrollado un poco.

Ritsuko por su parte cumplía su labor con rigurosidad clínica, tomando muestras de sangre y tejido y chequeando cada aspecto del Tercer Elegido, para asegurarse de que se encontraba en óptimas condiciones para pilotear un EVA, pero pese a todo su profesionalismo Ritsuko no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo al cuerpo del chico.

Hacía algo más de un año que Shinji había llegado a Tokio-3 y podía ver que los cambios de la pubertad estaba obrando maravillas en el chico. Había ganado algunos kilos por lo que su cuerpo ya no era tan delgado, también había crecido un poco y sus músculos estaban empezando a marcarse, cosa que no era de extrañar considerando el fuerte entrenamiento al que eran sometidos los pilotos para que sus cuerpos pudieran resistir de mejor forma las exigencias de una batalla con un Angel.

Ritsuko sonrió. Sin saberlo, Shinji se estaba transformando en un chico muy atractivo y estaba segura de que en un tiempo más tendría un ejercito de chicas detrás de él.

-- Bien Shinji, es todo por hoy, puedes vestirte –- concluyó la mujer y se dirigió a su escritorio a llenar un informe con la condición del piloto.

Shinji comenzó a vestirse lentamente sin ganas de dejar la compañía de la mujer que amaba, porque Shinji estaba enamorado de Ritsuko Akagi.

El darse cuenta de que el sentimiento que tenía por la doctora Ritsuko era amor y no una simple calentura de juventud, le había causado una enorme impresión al joven Ikari. En un primer momento trató de negarlo, matarlo y enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero por más que se esforzó no lo pudo conseguir, era algo más fuerte que él.

Shinji fue sacado de su tren de pensamientos por el sonido de un teléfono. De mala gana reanudó su tarea y terminó de vestirse mientras que al otro lado del biombo Ritsuko contestaba la llamada.

-- Doctora Ritsuko –- contestó con seriedad.

Cuando Ritsuko identificó la voz al otro lado de la línea, su rostro cambió en una mueca entre dolor y enojo mientras su cuerpo se tensaba por completo. Shinji, que había terminado de vestirse ahora miraba extrañado la reacción de la mujer.

-- Si señor... entiendo... acabo de terminar con Shinji. Tendré los resultados de los tres pilotos en un par de horas... si... –- respondía mecánicamente la mujer.

Por el tono de la conversación Shinji ya sabía con quien estaba hablando la mujer.

-- Si señor... ¿qué?... si, esta noche esta bien... donde siempre entonces... adiós.

Cuando Ritsuko colgó el teléfono, apuñó las manos en frustración mientras la expresión de dolor y enojo de su rostro se acentuó un poco más. Finalmente la mujer recordó que no estaba sola y recuperó la compostura.

-- Bien, ya puedes retirarte Shinji, hasta mañana –- dijo con una sonrisa.

Shinji se quedó viendo a la mujer. Ella sonreía y parecía relajada pero sus ojos decían otra cosa. Podía ver una profunda tristeza y dolor en esos hermosos ojos y sintió que la rabia lo invadía. Rabia hacia el causante del sufrimiento de la mujer que amaba, rabia hacía ella por permitirlo y rabia consigo mismo por no poder hacer nada al respecto.

-- ¿Pasa algo Shinji? -– preguntó la mujer al ver a Shinji parado como una estatua.

-- ¿Por qué? -– preguntó finalmente.

-- ¿Por qué, qué?

-- ¿Por qué sigue con él, si eso la lastima¿Por qué deja que la use de esa forma, si lo odia?

Ritsuko quedó de una pieza al escuchar a Shinji.

-- ¿Cómo es que tú...?

-- Al ver sus ojos lo único que veo es tristeza y dolor. Sé que el culpable es mi padre, puedo darme cuenta cuando la veo junto a él. Ese hombre es un miserable que solo usa a la gente de acuerdo a su conveniencia y cuando ya no le sirven, los bota como si fueran basura, eso es lo que somos para él, objetos que botará cuando no le seamos de utilidad, usted lo sabe, entonces... ¿por qué sigue con él?

Ritsuko estaba impactada por las palabras de Shinji¿en qué momento se habría enterado de la relación que mantenía con su padre? y lo más importante ¿cómo es que él había llegado a entenderla tan bien?

-- Usted es la científica a cargo del Proyecto E, su deber es mantener en perfecto funcionamiento los Evangelion y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pero solo eso, en ninguna parte dice que debe además, ser la amante del comandante de NERV si usted no lo desea.

-- Shinji yo...

-- No la entiendo doctora, usted es una mujer grandiosa... tiene unos ojos hermosos y profundos, una boca sensual y un cabello sedoso, su cuerpo es perfecto como el de una diosa y su piel blanca y suave como la seda más fina, es un monumento a la belleza y por si fuera poco, es una de las personas más inteligentes del planeta, una mujer como usted podría estar con el hombre que quisiera, por eso no entiendo como es que sigue atada al maldito de mi padre.

Ritsuko estaba congelada frente a Shinji, aún procesando todo lo que había escuchado, por eso cuando lo vio encaminarse a la puerta no fue capaz ni de moverse.

Shinji tomó el pomo de la puerta y antes de girarlo se volvió a la mujer.

-- Tiene que valorarse más doctora... una mujer tan maravillosa como usted merece algo mejor en la vida.

Shinji salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de sí, dejando a una consternada mujer que aún no se podía creer todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ritsuko se dejó caer y quedó sentada en el piso apoyándose con una mano para no perder el equilibrio, sus ojos se humedecieron y antes de darse cuenta las lagrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas y se abrazó fuertemente a sí misma, tratando de reprimir el llanto que amenazaba con salir.

Las palabras de Shinji habían tocado una parte muy sensible de ella, una herida que estaba abierta y que sangraba día a día.

"¿Cómo lo supo?" se preguntaba una y otra vez la mujer¿cómo fue que supo exactamente lo que sentía?. Porque lo que Shinji le había dicho era lo mismo que ella se repetía día a día ¿Por qué seguía con Gendo si el estar a su lado la lastimaba?

Rutsuko no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar, pero el motivo principal de su llanto no era su situación con el comandante, eran las palabras con que Shinji se había expresado respecto a ella. Aún podía escucharlas claramente.

_"Usted es una mujer grandiosa... tiene unos ojos hermosos y profundos, una boca sensual y un cabello sedoso, su cuerpo es perfecto como el de una diosa y su piel blanca y suave como la seda más fina, es un monumento a la belleza... es una de las personas más inteligentes del planeta... Tiene que valorarse más doctora... una mujer tan maravillosa como usted merece algo mejor en la vida"_

¿Cuántos años había esperado por alguien que dijera algo así de ella?. ¿Cuántos años esperando por alguien que la valorara como mujer?. Esperando por alguien que le dijera algo bonito, no con el fin de llevársela a la cama, sino porque es lo que realmente siente y piensa de ella.

Ritsuko lloró. Lloró de dolor por el rumbo que estaba llevando su vida y lloró de alegría porque al fin alguien había visto a la mujer que estaba detrás de la científica.

Que irónica puede ser la vida, ella que se había codeado con algunos de los hombres mas importantes y poderosos del mundo, finalmente escuchó lo que tanto anhelaba en boca de un chico que aún no cumplía 16. Ritsuko sonrió mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji estaba sentado ante su plato de comida con el tenedor en la mano. Llevaba largos minutos así sin moverse, dejando que su comida se enfriara.

Misato y Asuka lo miraban extrañadas. Ese no era un comportamiento normal en Shinji.

-- ¿Te pasa algo Shinji? –- preguntó preocupada Misato.

-- ¿Hm?...ah, no nada, es que no tengo hambre –- dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-- ¿A dónde vas Shinji? –- preguntó una ahora más preocupada Misato.

-- A dar una vuelta. No te preocupes Misato, solo necesito despejarme un poco.

Las dos vieron salir al chico con ojo crítico. Conocían a Shinji y sabían que algo lo molestaba.

-- ¿Sabes que le pasa Asuka?

-- Ni idea. Pero no ha de ser nada importante. A lo mejor se encontró con su querido padre, ya sabes que siempre se pone así cuando lo ve.

-- Si, tal vez tengas razón.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran casi las 2:30 de la madrugada y Shinji no podía dormir. Su mente era un mar de sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte estaba feliz de por fin haber podido decirle a la doctora Ritsuko lo hace tanto tiempo tenía atorado en su garganta, pero por otro lado, tenía miedo por la reacción que tendría esta ante sus palabras.

¿Cómo la voy a mirar mañana a la cara?. Se preguntó. Pero más importante. ¿Qué pensaría ella por todas las cosas que le dijo?. Shinji se llevó las manos a la cara. Había sido un completo idiota, le había prácticamente confesado que le gustaba y casi se le escapa un "Te Amo", por suerte alcanzó a morderse la lengua a tiempo.

Shinji rumiaba su mala suerte. La doctora Ritsuko era un amor platónico, algo que se mira pero que no se toca, algo inalcanzable y secreto, pero ahora, luego de todo lo que había dicho... ¿cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante?. ¿Qué pensaría ella de él?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Ritsuko tampoco podía conciliar el sueño. Su mente era un completo caos y el responsable era un chico que 15 años, y es que las palabras de Shinji la habían remecido de una forma que nunca imaginó posible. La primera consecuencia directa de esas palabras, fue que había cortado su relación con Gendo Ikari.

Sonrió al recordar la cara que puso el hombre cuando llegó a su cita y en vez de quitarse la ropa como de costumbre, solo le dijo "Lo nuestro se acabó. Desde ahora nuestra relación será estrictamente profesional". La turbación de Gendo era evidente pero rápidamente recobró la compostura. Podía ver que deseaba una explicación, pero su orgullo se lo impidió y no hizo nada por detenerla cuando se fue.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ritsuko se sentía bien... definitivamente tenía que cambiar, no terminaría como su madre y acababa de dar el primer paso, el más importante.

La mujer se revolvió en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero todos sus intentos fueron infructuosos, finalmente sus pensamientos fueron hacia Shinji.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar las palabras del chico, palabras por las que tuvo que esperar toda una vida para poder escucharlas.

Fue entonces que Ritsuko dimensionó la trascendencia de dichas palabras. Todo lo que Shinji había dicho demostraba que tenía un gran conocimiento de ella, pero ¿Cómo supo todo eso?. ¿Acaso él anduvo preguntando cosas sobre ella por ahí?. ¿Acaso andaba detrás de ella espiándola sin que se diera cuenta?

Las interrogantes eran muchas pero solo podía encontrar una respuesta para ellas. Ritsuko sintió que su pulso se aceleraba. Era una completa locura pensar en eso, pero ¿Qué otra respuesta podía haber?

La mujer se sentó en la cama respirando acelerada. Si era cierto esto que pensaba entonces ¿Cómo enfrentarlo?. ¿Dejarlo pasar como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, ciertamente no era esa la respuesta. Ella necesitaba saber y por sobre todo necesitaba sentir otra vez ese calor que experimentó al escuchar esas palabras... le hacía tanta falta.

Ritsuko se abrazó a sí misma mientras una rebelde lágrima se escurría por su mejilla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Decir que Shinji estaba nervioso es poco, su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora mientras caminaba rumbo a enfrentar lo que tanto temía.

Al abrirse la puerta encontró a Misato conversando con Asuka mientras Rei las escuchaba con atención, más al fondo se podía ver a Maya preparando los últimos detalles para la prueba junto con la doctora Ritsuko.

-- Al fin llegaste Shinji. Pensé que te habías quedado dormido -– comentó Misato.

-- Perdón –- respondió algo compungido ganándose una mirada gélida por parte de Asuka.

Fue entonces que sus miradas se encontraron. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos y apartaron la vista rápidamente como si se hubieran quemado, mientras los colores se les subían al rostro.

-- ¿Te pasa algo Shinji? –- dijo Misato mirando algo extrañada al chico.

-- No, nada –- logró responder.

-- Bien Shinji ya que estás aquí podemos comenzar con las pruebas –- dijo Ritsuko tratando de mantener la calma y sin mirarlo a los ojos, ya que estaba segura de que si lo hacía su cuerpo la traicionaría.

La prueba de sincronización se desarrollaba con normalidad, hasta que Maya llamó la atención sobre algo que no estaba marchando bien.

-- Doctora Ritsuko, los niveles de Shinji están por debajo de lo normal. Su sincronización es de un 27 y varía constantemente.

La científica se acercó a Maya para corroborar las cifras y efectivamente Shinji estaba muy por debajo de lo normal. Al chequear sus constantes descubrió que su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado y su pulso estaba por las nubes.

-- ¿Qué le pasa a Shinji? –- preguntó una preocupada Misato.

-- No se está concentrando y está algo nervioso, por eso sus cifras son tan bajas.

-- Shinji a estado comportándose un poco extraño desde ayer, como si algo lo molestara ¿Crees que este enfermo? –- preguntó Misato viendo la imagen del chico por un monitor.

Ritsuko también estaba viendo la imagen de Shinji por el monitor y pudo darse cuenta de que el chico estaba incomodo y creía saber cual era la causa de ello.

-- Le haré un chequeo para cerciorarme -– dijo finalmente la mujer –- Maya, dile a Shinji que salga y que me vea en la enfermería.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una nerviosa Ritsuko, revisaba a un no menos nervioso Shinji, ante la mirada de una preocupada Misato, que estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados esperando el veredicto de la doctora.

De mas esta decir que no era esto lo que Ritsuko tenía en mente. Su idea era aprovechar la oportunidad para tener una conversación en privado con Shinji, pero Misato había insistido en estar presente para ver cual era el problema de su protegido y cuando a Misato se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay nadie que la haga entrar en razón.

-- Ya puedes vestirte Shinji -– dijo Ritsuko encaminándose al escritorio junto a la pared.

-- ¿Y bien? -– preguntó impaciente Misato.

-- Stress.

-- ¿STRESS? –- preguntó incrédula la Directora de Operaciones.

-- Así es. Shinji solo está un poco estresado, por eso no podía concentrarse en la prueba. No es nada por lo que debas preocuparte Misato –- dijo la mujer mientras escribía una receta médica.

Shinji que ahora estaba junto a Misato, escuchaba atentamente lo que decía la doctora y una vez que esta terminó de escribir la receta, se levantó y caminó hasta quedar frente a él. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-- Debes relajarte un poco Shinji. Sal con tus amigos, distráete, pásalo bien y te aseguro que te sentirás mejor –- dijo Ritsuko con una nerviosa sonrisa y le tendió la receta.

Misato, que estaba más preocupada de la salud de Shinji, no se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de Ritsuko y se dispuso a tomar la receta para poder leerla, pero Ritsuko la retiró como por acto reflejo causando que la morena la mirara enojada.

-- El paciente es Shinji no tú Misato, además, la receta solo tiene un relajante muscular y si mal no recuerdo, tú necesitas algo más fuerte que eso para relajarte.

Misato se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado enfadada por la indirecta de Ritsuko.

Shinji solo sonrió y salió del cuarto seguido de una enojada Misato.

-- ¿Qué se ha creído esa estúpida? –- dijo con enfado cuando ya estaba afuera –- Bueno, cambiando de tema. Shinji, tienes la tarde libre. Has lo que dijo Ritsuko, relájate y pásalo bien con tus amigos ¿de acuerdo?

-- De acuerdo -– respondió y vio como a continuación Misato desaparecía por uno de los corredores.

Shinji se encaminaba a la farmacia de NERV para que le despacharan la receta, cuando se dio cuenta de que habían dos recetas y no una.

La primera efectivamente contenía las indicciones de un relajante muscular, pero al ver la segunda sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Ahí, con puño y letra de Ritsuko, se leía lo siguiente:

_Shinji, tenemos que hablar._

_Te espero en mi departamento_

_a las 7:30 de la tarde._

_Por favor no faltes._

Un poco más abajo estaba anotada la dirección del departamento. Shinji sintió que más que nunca necesitaba ese relajante muscular.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las 7:28 y Shinji estaba parado fuera del edificio donde vivía Ritsuko. Como por orden médica debía distraerse, Misato no hizo ninguna objeción cuando dijo que iba a salir y no sabía a que hora llegaba. Finalmente se armó de valor y apretó en el citófono el número que correspondía al departamento de Ritsuko.

-- Diga –- se escuchó la voz de la mujer.

-- Este... soy Shinji.

-- Pasa, está abierto.

Shinji abrió la puerta y entró al edificio. Con cada paso que daba su pulso se aceleraba, le dolía el estómago de los nervios y sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban. Finalmente el poco valor que había logrado reunir durante la tarde, se evaporó al pararse frente a la puerta de Ritsuko. No sabía cómo había llegado tan lejos, pero en ese momento como nunca antes sintió ganas de huir, solo que no tuvo tiempo ya que Ritsuko abrió la puerta justo en ese instante.

-- Shinji... como demorabas en llegar yo... Bueno, ya estas aquí, pasa.

Shinji no encontró su voz así que solo asintió con la cabeza. Mientras entraba se pudo dar cuenta de que la mujer estaba tan nerviosa como él y por extraño que parezca eso logró calmarlo un poco.

El departamento en cuestión estaba en perfecto orden y podía ver algunas cosa para picar en unos platillos sobre una mesita que estaba en el centro de la sala.

-- ¿Quieres algo de beber?. Tengo café, té, jugo de naranja o manzana. También tengo algo más fuerte si apeteces –- dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-- Creo que... tomaré algo más fuerte –- dijo Shinji.

-- No sabía que bebías a tu edad Shinji.

-- N, no lo hago, pero... ahora lo necesito.

"Yo también" pensó Ritsuko -- Ponte cómodo, vuelvo enseguida –- dijo y se perdió dentro de la cocina.

Shinji se sentó en un sillón de tres cuerpos y respiró profundamente tratando de relajarse. Luego de un par de minutos, Ritsuko apareció cargando un par de copas, le tendió una a Shinji y se sentó junto a él.

-- Es una Vaina, la preparé suave así que no se te subirá a la cabeza –- dijo con una sonrisa.

-- Gracias –- le respondió Shinji y tomó un trago para probarla -- ¡Esta buena!

-- Sabía que te gustaría -– dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa.

Un tenso silencio se produjo luego de ese breve intercambio y ninguno atinaba a decir nada. Fue Ritsuko la que finalmente rompió el silencio.

-- Shinji... sobre lo que dijiste ayer...

-- Doctora, sobre eso yo... quería pedirle disculpas. Yo... no debí...

-- ¡NO! –- dijo con fuerza la mujer –- Este, yo... tú tenías razón Shinji, sobre todo. Yo solo he sido un juguete en manos de tu padre y se lo he permitido aún sabiendo que me hacía daño.

-- ¿Por qué?

-- Por que soy una tonta -– fue la triste respuesta de la mujer –- Yo... tal vez sea una brillante científica como dijiste pero... en el fondo soy una tonta. Me dejé usar por tu padre y confié en él aún sabiendo que él nunca...

La mujer apretó con fuerza la copa entre sus manos haciendo esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas.

Shinji miró a la mujer queriendo hacer algo por ella, no, "DEBIA" hacer algo por ella. En ese momento Shinji Ikari tomó la decisión que marcaría un antes y un después en su vida.

**"NO VOY A HUIR, NUNCA MÁS"**

Ritsuko sintió que le quitaban la copa de las manos y a continuación se vio atrapada en unos brazos que la sujetaban con firmeza y delicadeza a la vez. Al alzar la vista se encontró con un par de ojos azules que la miraban con ternura y comprensión.

-- Debería llorar. No es bueno que se quede con todo eso adentro.

Ritsuko observó al chico por unos segundos considerando sus palabras y finalmente se permitió dejar salir todo lo que tenía adentro. Lloró como nunca antes en su vida, todo su dolor y frustración salieron junto con sus lágrimas. Lloró por su madre, por Gendo y la forma en que dejó que la usara, por ella y su soledad, por todo lo que había aguantado tantos años. Con cada lágrima sentía que se quitaba un peso de los hombros, pero lo más importante, por primera en su vida, sentía había alguien para apoyarla, abrazarla y reconfortarla.

Shinji no pudo reprimir un par de lágrimas ante el lastimero llanto de la mujer. Ella siempre se había mostrado fuerte y segura de sí misma, pero en el fondo había sufrido mucho más de lo que imaginaba. La estrechó con fuerza mientras ella se aferraba a su camisa y lloraba sus penas.

Luego de largo rato el llanto de Ritsuko se fue acallando hasta desaparecer. Finalmente la mujer se separó lentamente de Shinji, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

-- ¿Se siente mejor? –- preguntó Shinji

-- S, si, gracias.

Shinji le tendió un pañuelo a la mujer y esta lo aceptó, se secó las lágrimas y se limpió la nariz.

-- Ha sufrido mucho doctora... y no solo por mi padre ¿verdad?

-- Si, es verdad... pero finalmente tengo las fuerzas para dejar eso atrás. Terminé con tu padre ayer por la tarde y eso te lo debo a ti.

-- Me alegra escuchar eso.

-- Y por favor... llámame Ritsuko.

Shinji sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. Ritsuko lo observó a los ojos, eran tan azules y profundos que fácilmente podría perderse en ellos ¿Qué tenía ese joven de 15 años que provocaba esa reacción en ella?. ¿Qué tenía ese joven que con su sola mirada hacía que su dolorido corazón se acelera de una forma desconocida para ella?. ¿Cómo es que ese joven había sido capaz de ver en ella lo que ningún otro hombre había visto antes?

-- Shinji... lo que... lo que me dijiste ayer, fue lo más hermoso que alguien me ha dicho jamás... tus palabras llegaron muy profundo en mi corazón...

Shinji miró a la mujer a los ojos -- Es lo que siento Ritsuko... ¡Te amo!

"Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo", esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Ritsuko. Al ver los ojos de Shinji solo pudo ver sinceridad en ellos, él no estaba bromeando ni tratando de sacar ventaja, lo decía de corazón. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían otra vez.

Shinji observaba a la mujer consiente de que se había jugado la vida con esas palabras, Hubiera esperado cualquier reacción de ella menos que se le lanzara a los brazos, pero así era. Ritsuko Akagi estaba entre sus brazos y podía sentir su suave respiración en su oreja causándole una sensación electrizante.

Abrazada a Shinji, la mujer consideraba lo que estaba apunto de hacer. El aún era un adolescente y ella una mujer madura, técnicamente era un delito, si Misato se enteraba de seguro la mataría, pero ese chico le ofrecía todo lo que ella siempre había buscado y que tanto necesitaba... amor.

Ritsuko tomó el rostro de Shinji entre sus manos y lo besó.

Shinji abrió los ojos sorprendido por la acción de la mujer, pero pronto se dejó llevar, ese beso era la realización de un sueño largamente añorado.

Se besaron con ternura, conociendo los labios del otro, luego de lo cual ese tierno beso se fue trasformando en uno más apasionado. La lengua de Ritsuko irrumpió en la boca de Shinji explorándola y dándole placer a la vez. Shinji, pese a ser su primer beso (el de Asuka no puede contar como tal) intentó no quedarse atrás y le devolvió el favor a la mujer, causando que el placer de ambos aumentara.

Tuvieron que separarse muy a su pesar cuando se les terminó el oxígeno y en ese momento se percataron de que habían acabado recostados en el sillón, Ritsuko sobre Shinji y de una forma bastante sugerente. Ambos se sonrojaron pero no hicieron nada por apartarse.

-- ...Ritsuko¿Tú...? -– Shinji no pudo terminar porque la mujer lo acalló con otro beso.

Cuando se separaron, Ritsuko observó a Shinji con una sonrisa que él jamás había visto en ella.

-- Gracias..., Shinji tú me has devuelto las ganas de vivir, me has hecho sentirme mujer por primera vez en la vida, y yo... quiero estar contigo.

Shinji escuchaba impactado las palabras de la mujer, ella lo estaba aceptando.

-- Una relación entre nosotros no sería bien vista, eres menor de edad, legalmente es un delito pero si somos precavidos nosotros...

Ritsuko no pudo continuar por que ahora ella fue acallada por un beso de Shinji.

-- ¿Estas segura de esto? –- preguntó él mirándola a los ojos.

-- Si, lo estoy.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, el paso que iban a dar era muy importante, una vez cruzada la línea ya no había vuelta atrás. Al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del otro, supieron que la decisión estaba tomada.

El beso esta vez fue de una pasión e intensidad que dejaron a Shinji sin aliento, las manos de ambos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro. Ritsuko metió las manos bajo la camisa de Shinji mientras este, en un acto de increíble atrevimiento para él, acarició suavemente los senos de la mujer, arrancando gemidos de ella que hicieron que su excitación aumentara un poco más.

No supo cuando Ritsuko le quitó la camisa, solo sabía que ahora ella estaba sentada sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas, presionando con el peso de su cuerpo la tremenda erección que tenía en ese momento y por la sonrisa traviesa que le lanzaba, supo que ella podía sentirla.

Ritsuko se quitó la blusa quedando solo con un sujetador y se inclinó hacia delante, hasta que su rostro estuvo justo sobre el de Shinji.

-- No tienes que irte si no lo deseas Shinji –- le dijo con voz seductora mientras que con una mano le acariciaba una mejilla -– Para serte sincera, no quiero que te vayas.

-- Yo... yo tampoco quiero irme –- logró decir Shinji.

Haciendo uso de una seguridad y confianza desconocida por él hasta ahora, besó a la mujer mientas que le bajaba los tirantes del sujetador para dejar libres sus pechos, los cuales pudo por fin acariciar sin nada de por medio.

Ritsuko sonrió en medio del beso al sentir las traviesas manos del chico en su piel, debía admitir que no estaba nada mal para tener 15 años.

-- Mejor vamos... a mi cuarto,... ahí... estaremos más... cómodos -– logró decir Ritsuko entre beso y beso.

Shinji asintió y ambos se levantaron y fueron al cuarto de la mujer dejando un montón de ropa tirada por el camino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji estaba recostado mirando el techo del cuarto. Ritsuko descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, ambos estaban desnudos, cansados y sudorosos pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Para Shinji, definitivamente la experiencia más hermosa de su vida. Jamás pensó que su primera vez sería con una mujer adulta y mucho menos con Ritsuko. Para Shinji ese amor era algo condenado, pero de la noche a la mañana se había transformado en una realidad. Podía sentirla junto a él. El peso de ella sobre su cuerpo, su respiración, la suavidad y el calor de su piel, todas cosas que jamás pensó experimentar... no pudo evitar pensar en la cara que pondría Misato si supiera esto.

El pensar en su tutora le trajo a la mente el mayor de sus miedos. Ritsuko era una mujer que rondaba los 30, él un adolescente de 15, si los pillaban juntos... mejor ni pensarlo, por ahora no había problema, había llamado a Misato diciendo que estaba en casa de Touji y luego había llamado a este para pedirle que dijera que pasó la noche en su casa si alguien preguntaba. Touji había aceptado pero a cambio tendría que contarle la verdad si quería que le siguiera cubriendo las espaldas, pero confiaba en él y sabía que no se iría de boca, lo que no podía asegurar de Kensuke.

Tendrían que tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante pero estaba decidido a continuar, sabía que esto no duraría para siempre pero amaba a Ritsuko, al fin estaba con la mujer de sus sueños y estaba dispuesto a seguir a su lado.

Ritsuko estaba con los ojos cerrados escuchando el latir del corazón de Shinji. Aún le costaba creer que ese joven de 15 años sin experiencia previa, haya sido el mejor amante que hubiera tenido en su vida, pero era verdad, Shinji la hizo sentir cosas y llegar a niveles que jamás antes había experimentado, aunque había una gran diferencia con los otros que estuvieron antes. Shinji no había tenido sexo con ella, él le había hecho el amor, esa era la GRAN diferencia.

"¿Que pensaría Gendo si supiera que lo dejé por su hijo?. ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que su hijo es mejor amante que él?" sonrió considerando la respuesta, estaba segura que sería un duro golpe para su orgullo de macho.

Ella estaba feliz, no podía negarlo, había hecho el amor con un hombre maravilloso, por que después de lo que hicieron, Shinji se había convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho. Estaba feliz porque por fin había encontrado alguien que la respetaba, que la quería y la valoraba como persona, alguien que la hacía sentirse importante, sentirse mujer... sabía también que esa felicidad era muy frágil.

Si alguien se enteraba de su relación, ella iría derecho a la cárcel por corrupción y abuso de menores, si es que llegaba a la cárcel, Gendo Ikari o la misma Misato podían encargarse de que ella pasara una "agradable" estadía en la peor mazmorra de NERV, pero de todos los peligros, el mayor que debían enfrentar, era ella misma.

Ella había hecho cosas horribles al seguir la investigación de su madre y sobre todo, al intentar complacer al maldito de Gendo... ¿Qué pensaría Shinji de ella si supiera toda la verdad?. ¿Qué pensaría si supiera la verdad de Rei y el Proyecto de Complementación Humana?. ¿Seguiría amándola?. Eso era algo en lo que no quería pensar.

Por ahora disfrutaría esta relación, se dejaría amar y haría todo lo posible por hacer feliz a ese hombre que había traído vida a su agonizante corazón, lo demás... solo el tiempo lo dirá.

**FIN**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Hola a todos!

Pareja rara, lo sé ¿Cómo se me ocurrió? La verdad no lo recuerdo bien, solo sé que si no lo sacaba de mi cabeza no podría dormir tranquilo, así que aquí está.


End file.
